Personalized medicine is considered by many to be the wave of the future. A personalized medicine approach seeks to identify whether a given individual needs a given treatment or intervention prior to administering it, rather than relying on “standards” representing an average person in a group or population.
This approach is based on the well known fact that some individuals in a demographic population have naturally low or naturally high values which are not best measured against a statistical mean for the demographic population, but against that individual's own measured history.
Determination of the immune status of individuals to, for example, vaccine-preventable diseases requires an assay system that can detect antibodies that may be present at very low levels, especially when natural or vaccine exposure may have been many years previously. In addition, such an assay system could be used more generally to assess an individual's immune competence at different stages of that individual's life, as well as to also measure the vaccine status of individuals with varying special needs and requirements (e.g., military personnel or travelers).
What is thus needed in the art is a system and method for measuring and processing immunologic information of individuals and populations through various points in time of their lives so as to better track each individual's immune status and make appropriate diagnostic, prophylactic and therapeutic recommendations.
What is further needed in the art is a supporting structure to conveniently store the results of such screenings for easy access and processing, for data mining purposes as well as for use in a variety of commercial, research and governmental applications where a knowledge of the immunological indicia of customers, subjects and citizens can create efficiencies and optimizations, as well as allow for the exploitation of commercial opportunities and improve the quality of life.